


Never No Astray

by Sususulia



Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: ＊嗯终于也写了拉郎可以大吼一句“老子就是他们的羁绊”了233333～（开玩笑他们的羁绊明明是我本命）关灯肉有，应该不到要链的地步。但是这篇cp很乱，大概有饿狼父子以及京庵K'的三角……＊这篇时间线已经被官方毁掉，只能自己随便来，于是有为19，K'22，小少爷和八爷28，老男人32……差不多酱紫，当作半架空好了＝v＝＃＊标题来自黑之契约者Amber主题曲。
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/K' | K Prime, Rock Howard/K', Terry Bogard/Rock Howard, Yagami Iori/K' | K Prime
Kudos: 2





	1. Rock篇

——谨以此文献给 天真君 ，感谢她的存在本身，交流与指点。

痛苦是幽暗深重的。

空旷而黏稠的夜色被眼前楼房整齐的棱角切割成锐利的多边形，我戴上运动衫的兜帽，这可以在默默等待时间将可见度刷得再微小一些的时候让自己显得不那么显眼。里约热内卢，南美洲这个城市和南镇截然不同，虽然一样的炎热。然而比起地中海气候的舒适宜人，这里显然更像一个灾难：在最为酷热的时段降水也最为充沛，蒸腾的湿气与人们毛孔中弥散的汗液把整个城市都搅得黏糊糊。

其实这里的cookie还蛮不错的。把盘子里最后一小块丢进嘴里，我起身把杯里还剩个底的咖啡重新接满。蛋清色的瓷盘旁边是摊开的资料，它们的本体与代表的内容一样杂乱无章地弥散着，理不出头绪。

此刻我坐在一个和Pao Pao Cafe截然不同的咖啡厅里，窗外细密的雨幕显得阴郁的天更加软绵绵的，没有骨气的叛徒一样。欧式风格的音乐与装璜，考究而病态，设计者显然是失败地想试图营造一种慵懒闲适的错觉。Kain一定会喜欢这种地方，他就是那种活得说好听叫精致小资，说不好听就是臭屁又矫情的人。或许我不该这样评价他，那毕竟是母亲的弟弟，我的舅舅。

到这里来调查这间制药厂已经一周了，这是那个人以前投资过的企业，和大多数黑道团伙一样，道貌岸然地经营之下赫然也会进行满足不可告人目的的事情。然而手上的线索总是在触及关键之际戛然而止，多方打探也毫无进展与头绪。

我又不是智力型英雄……不过在当前的情形也毫无办法，只得自己上阵做点什么。重新被注满的咖啡杯温热的体温传到我的指腹，我轻轻隔着胸腔捶捶因为咖啡因摄入过量而有些手舞足蹈的心脏，继续着在“做点什么”之前消磨时间的难熬任务。

我不是一个善于打发时间的人，换句话说，一点也不擅长找乐子。Terry太擅长干这种事情，不论是突发奇想还是大惹麻烦，以至于我大概要把差不多全部额外精力花在给他善后上，也许还不够。

和Terry分开……也有几个月了吧。

一起生活了十余年，且不论想不想离开他，我的大脑好像根本就没反应过来已经不在他身边的事实。以前的琐屑日子随着我溯洄时差的脚步向着梦境滑移，我和他依然是每天见面，在探寻不清的虚实之间，Terry撩开眼前剪过却依然蛮长的金发，笑得露出洁白齐整的牙齿，连衣角的触感都清清楚楚；而我蜗居在隐蔽公寓里制定行动计划顺便鼓捣点东西填饱自己的细小琐事，却暗淡而毫无实感地如灰尘般悬浮在采光不好的潮湿空气之中，难解难分模糊不清。

不行……不能总想着Terry。我长吁了一口气，与面前的资料大眼瞪小眼了一阵，放弃地拎过旁边的背包。褚石色的皮质表面柔软而微凉，这不是我的，是Kain考究的品味。粗鲁地将大把资料一股脑攘进去，但愿没有将它弄出什么划痕，虽然就算真的有，我也并不在乎。

手意外地探进夹层，一个小小的方形金属触碰到我的手指，是一个银色的mp3。估计是Kain遗落在这里的，也怪我挑时根本没有检查一下。不过反正无聊……我从自己的手机上扯下耳机，插在手中小巧的播放器上。

第一个曲子开头的和弦就吓了我一跳。Kain喜欢听古典乐，连Terry都不听的钢琴曲或者交响，他的房间甚至还有老掉牙的唱片和留声机。在我对那种繁复的叮叮当当表示无感时，他只是颇为失望地看了我一眼，缓缓地说：“这种音乐和歌曲是不同的，并不是要用耳朵去听歌词或是旋律，而是要去沉浸在它营造的氛围中感受的。”

他的话令我感到有些懊丧。有时候我感到自己不会懂Kain，更多的时候我根本不在意懂不懂他。

母亲是喜欢弹钢琴的，虽然那架老旧的钢琴在我很小时就填进了维持生计的空缺。Terry以前喜欢能High的起来的摇滚，最近却越来越向六七十年代的民歌发展；我平时会摆弄几下吉他，勉为其难给他弹几首玩玩……

翻了一圈播放列表也没能找到一首带词的，我点了随机播放，一边第无数次按亮眼前的手机看时间。

离和K’约好的时间还有两小时十分钟八秒。或许他还在公寓里，或者也像我一样在街上游荡，一根接一根地抽他的薄荷味的我记不住名字的烟……

和K’在这里遇见纯属偶然，又或许不能这样说，毕竟我们是冲着同一地点的同一目标，如果没有碰上，那么一定就是已经被其中一方捷足先登了。

他比我更早地采取行动，而不是窝起来研究资料，大概是因为他的机器人保姆没有跟着来。不管怎样，在因为时差睡不着的晚上，我起身去门厅找水，目光偶然投向大门——门的上半侧是玻璃，而我恰巧忘记了拉上帘子；视线被不远处路口一抹掠过的银色与之后跟随的几道人影吸引过去。

夜视能力从来令我引以为傲，我确认那几道人影是山崎龙二——接管这间制药厂的人的手下。他们向我所在的街道游窜而来，我不由自主地端着杯子朝门口走去：

那些忍者手下速度很快，但他们的目标显然更胜一筹；蹲踞与舒展交替的细长身形，与之相称的敏捷让他的银发只留下浮光掠影般淡淡的轨迹。照着这个步调下去，结果根本不用判断——但是我身处这条街是个狭窄的死胡同不易逃脱，而且从那个青年略略僵硬的右腿动作来看，恐怕带着伤。

飞起一脚将追兵其中一人踹到同伴身上，赢得一点时间的青年在即将奔过我眼前之际不容察觉地急转了个身，隐匿在了公寓侧的物品回收箱附近。他把脑袋靠在绿漆铁皮表面上，一只手捂在口间减小着呼吸的声响，另一只手则压在起伏的胸口。

标志性的红色金属拳套。

他选的是个好位置，光线隐蔽，便于隐藏、逃跑与埋伏。但是在目前的情况下，即使山崎龙二养的是一群猪，被找到也只是时间问题。

隔着不足十步的距离，我无声地端详着他：手指下的下巴很有棱角，而在上方的淡色眼睛紧张地环视着周围的结构，像是思考着对策。

我想我知道他是谁。

鬼使神差地，在他的视线第二次瞥过来时，我轻轻将门打开了一个勉强容人侧身通过的罅隙。惊讶只在他的眼睛中闪烁了一秒，随即银色的发尾在我的脸侧掠过，快得难以置信。

我们背抵着门，听着追兵们骂骂咧咧地搜寻无果随即离去。他的身上有汗水、尘土与血腥味，离我较远的那只手捂着腰侧，从手肘的弯曲角度来看，相当用力。

“你认识我？”

我抬头，正撞上满是戒备的银色眼睛，真是的，连谢也不道一下……

“K’，我在KOF见过你。”

他似乎艰难地在一头银色乱毛的脑袋中搜索着有关于我的印象，最终还是放弃了——显然，像这种估计连参赛选手都记不清的人，不能指望对台下坐着的我有印象。

“你也是KOF的参赛者？”

“算是吧，没有和你同时参加过。你为什么会被山崎龙二的手下追？”

他的神色立刻由戒备转为敌意，“你知道那间制药厂？”

“我和他们不是一伙的，”不然干嘛要帮你，“你的目标也是那里吗？”

“这不关你的事。”

“哈，好吧……不过你还好吗？”我看着他捂在腰侧的手，意有所指。

“不用你管。”虽然话语十分地臭屁又冷淡，他的视线在我的额际扫过，并在眼睛上多停留了一阵。

“那要走要留随便你。”我撂下话，起身向桌边走去。

就在我将喝空的水杯放在餐桌上时，他开口问我，“你有没有刀？”

“什么刀？”我不明所以地看着他。

“随便，越快越好。”他也站了起来，有些踉跄地向我走了一步。

示意他跟上，我将这个叫K’的格斗冠军带到了我狭窄的房间。

“只有这种。”我从背包里侧拿出一把精小的折叠式弹簧刀抛向他，他接过，松开了按在腰侧的手：外套那里的皮革不是很平滑。

枪伤？！

还没等我惊讶这种位置的枪伤竟然很不可能地根本没怎么影响行动，他的举动就把我吓得魂飞魄散——他直接拉开了有些破损的皮质夹克，对准那个狰狞地破坏了皮肤平滑性的位置把刀扎了进去，几滴血液溅到我床上，显得很是诡异。

“我靠！你要切腹？！”

他咬紧牙关瞪着我沉默了一阵，似乎在此刻说话很有些艰难，“……子弹头，在里面。”

……行，你太牛，大哥。

“……我来吧。”我看着他慢慢说。

他盯着我的眼睛不说话，手指放开了刀的手柄。

“你躺下吧。”我帮着这个肚子上还插着把刀的人脱掉碍事的衣物，反正床单是不能要了，“本来可以试试能不能搞到些叶子飞一下，但是你已经下手了不赶快处理不行……忍着点吧。”

“啧……你不行我自己来——啊！”

他其实开头开的不错。我握住刀柄，将切口扩大到二指宽左右，咬着牙将手指探进柔软的腹腔寻找着那片小小的金属。鲜血随着动作汩汩冒着，像一个微型喷泉浇在我的手上，开始触感有些诡异的稀薄，随即又粘连起来。胆怯与紧张使我忘了呼吸，直到眼前出现游离的黑点，我才意识到差点把自己憋死。

其实这也不是我第一次处理伤口，虽然是最严重的一次。以前Terry在丛林边际被走火的铁砂猎枪刮到左腿，也是我处理的。那时我才上初中，被浸透半条裤管的鲜血吓得六神无主。Terry把折叠刀递到我手上时，我整个人都抖如筛糠，刀几乎从指间掉到地上。

“Rookie……帮个忙，自己有点下不去手呐。”割开牛仔裤膝盖下的部分，Terry咬着有些苍白的嘴唇向我伸出腿，几缕长发粘在汗湿的皮肤上。

我只抬眼瞟了一下，差点吐了出来。黑灰色的铁砂，足有十几颗，有的半露在皮肤外，像某种品味怪异的镶嵌，有的直接没入了肉里，表面只看得见紫红的血色坑洞；Terry本身生的白，又惯穿长裤，颜色的落差让画面愈显狰狞。

简直专杀密集恐惧症，这还是仅仅刮了小半个射击范围，也不在要害，要是……想像了一下，我的胃翻腾得更厉害了。

咽了口并不存在的口水，我揪过一团棉球，倒了消毒酒精直接按在他被血迹与汗糊了一层的腿上，Terry夸张地哇哇大叫，吓得我立即把两手做投降状举向空中。

“呼……一点心理准备都没有，好了，这回行了！”

“你可别又叫得别人以为我谋杀你……”

“刚才逗你玩儿的，没事啦疼到现在都习惯了，来吧！”

“痛觉神经没有适应性，就是说人不能习惯疼痛，生物课刚讲的。”

“但是人可以习惯忍疼啊，”他居然还笑得出来，“生物课很实用的样子啊～我也想去听听看～”

我怀疑地看了他一眼，还是动手将那些该死的霰粒一颗颗剜出来。不过Terry倒是说到做到，连一声呻吟都没有再出。在那无比缓慢而煎熬的过程中，我因此变得敏锐而集中的感官捕捉到的只有彼此不均匀的呼吸。

而面前这一位，看来也是一个很习惯忍受疼痛的人……可恶，到底在哪里！

寻找花了我很长时间，而这个青年近乎一声不吭，只有微微颤抖痉挛的身体告诉我他还活着。

一个坚硬的东西刮擦到了我的指尖，我紧紧地夹住它，小心而缓慢地将手指从伤口里拔了出来。K’的嗓子里挤出了一丝声音，在粗重的呼吸卷挟之下显得格外精疲力竭。

“差不多好了，你等我一下，一分钟。”我把带血的弹头放在他的手心，他厌恶地看了一眼，随手丢在床底。

分开被血粘在一起的手指，我又一次向门厅走去，成功地翻到了除了啤酒以外的酒精制品——半瓶劣质的伏特加，大概是房东或者之前的房客遗留在柜子里很久的，瓶子上布满灰尘。仔细地洗了洗手和瓶子，我折返回自己的房间。

K’已经彻底地安静了下来，我不知道他是否睡着了，但愿没有。我钻到他一条胳膊下把他架起来，这个比我高上小半头的人身体意外地单薄。

让他靠着我半坐在椅子上，我对着他的耳朵说：“喂……再忍耐一下，这个恐怕真的很痛。”

因失血而无力，他看了我一眼，似乎眼皮都懒得抬起。我拧开瓶盖，直接对着伤口倒了上去。浓烈的酒精味弥散开来，纯净水一般具有欺骗性的液体在碰触到伤口边缘时泛起不太一样的光泽，在假想中几欲听见“嘶嘶”的烧灼声。他的身体激烈地晃动起来，我只得死死地扶住椅子。

“这是……酒，哇啊——该死！你……”

“你应该更不想用啤酒洗肚子，我的急救箱只有应急绷带，没有消毒制剂。”我展开一卷绷带，跟他相比我实在算不上胡来，“好啦，没事了，我给你包扎一下。”

他重重地喘息着看我忙前忙后绕着他的腰转圈，有些僵硬扭曲的脸慢慢缓和了下来。

打完了最后一个结，我打开自己的行李箱找备用床单与衣物——好吧这个箱子也不是我的。短裤口袋里有什么硬硬的，掏出来一看，居然是一颗橘子硬糖……一定是Terry从小孩子那里抓过来又顺手塞给我然后被遗忘了。

撕开包装纸，我将糖块塞进他嘴里。

“这什——呜！”

他的眼睛瞪得很大，似乎比之前更想杀了我，好像我喂他吃了口毒药似的……还好，没有被吐掉。

“你失血有点多，不觉得冷吗？”我看着他干燥失色，有些起皮的嘴唇，“我去给你倒杯水，先换上我的衣服吧。在这种地方穿皮衣不会不舒服？”

“用不着。”

这种时候还不忘嘴硬吗……“也是，估计你的小身板也撑不起我的衣服。”

他果然上当，“切，不可能！”说着就直接抓过来往头上套，我险些在倒水时笑出声。

他好像也意识到了，皱着眉头扯了扯身上的衣服，“喂，你衣服怎么有股女人的味道？”

“去你的，因为箱子不是我的。”把杯子塞到他手里，我的脸一定变红了，尴尬症是我改了很久也没改掉的毛病，虽然这个光线他不会看到。至于箱子的味道——又是Kain身上我理解不了的一部分，他的周围总是环绕着鸢尾与无花果的气息，让我想起睡在丛林的夜晚而忍不住打喷嚏。

我把他扶到换好的床铺上，扯出最厚的被子裹在他因为体温过低而哆嗦着的身上，但是作用实在有限。我只得自己也躺上去，“冷的话靠过来点。”

他没有再说什么，对温暖的眷恋是任何生物没法拒绝的本能。我们背靠着背奇怪地挤在一张单人床上，就在我以为他已经睡着时，一句话飘进我耳朵：

“你想从那间制药厂得到什么？”

我哑然失笑，“你对我把嘴闭得死紧，我乖乖告诉你也太不公平了。”

“……他们在研究记忆相关药物，Nests与这家药厂有过合作，一方提供记忆样本以供研发实验，一方提供成品制剂。”过了几分钟，他回答了我……这家伙总是在我快要睡着的时候说话。

“呒……嗯？Nests不是被你干掉了吗，有过合作的也不放过？”

“不是。药厂实验室可能还保存着Nests的记忆样本，那么也许……”他停顿了一下，“我的那一份也在其中。”

……为了找回记忆吗。我在黑暗中盯着地板上的某个东西，是他丢在地上的子弹头。

“这回可以说说你的目的了吧，还有你叫什么？”

“Rock，Rock Howard。”即使背对着他，我也想像的出他听到我姓氏的表情，“我也冲着那些样本来的，其中可能有那个人的记忆。不过你问这个是打算要跟我联手吗？”我随口问道。

“……你可别拖后腿。”

我困倦的大脑反应了半天才意识到他竟然答应了，“我们需要计划一下。你想住这里的话明天我去再搬一张折叠床进来，房租对半，伙食的话吃我做饭你要加钱。”

没有回答，或许在我反应的时间内他已经睡着了……这样想着，我的意识也逐渐混沌起来。

阳光洒在眼皮上，这种暖洋洋的移动方式，一定是休息日的早晨……我翻了个身，保持闭眼的状态欣赏着视野里融融的红。

肩膀被推搡了一下。

“再五分钟，Terry……”我不情愿地应道，翻了个身。

“喂。”他似乎不依不饶，见鬼……有那么饿吗？

“起那么早赶集吗你……那你去买早餐好了，做什么非要我起来做饭……”我一边嘟囔着一边把被子扯过头顶。

世界清静了——等等，那好像不是Terry的声音？

楼下不远处传来门锁的“咔哒”声，我掀开被子坐起来，彻底清醒了过来。

这什么情况……被气跑了？我哑然哂笑，不至于吧，估计只是因为意外留宿一晚……不过他好像答应了一起行动来着？还是我在作梦……算了算了。

我一摆腿下了床，冰箱里应该还有吃的。把咖啡倒在滤纸上塞进咖啡壶，慢条斯理地洗漱之后我有些无聊地注视着壶里的水烧开，随着间歇的沸腾水响，有些苦涩的香气蔓延开来。

似乎忘记了什么很严重的事情呐……我开始习惯性地梳理自己的记忆，试图找到一点线索：躲避追兵的银发青年，制药厂的记忆样本，枪伤……

……！

那种伤口还根本就不能动啊！

我拔腿便向大门冲去，却和正走到门外的人撞了个正着。

“哇！你急急忙忙往出跑干嘛，着火了吗？”理应在床上瘫着的人后退一步，脸色很差地说道。

“你不好好养伤，出去瞎跑什么！？”我一把将他拽进来，伸手想查探他腰间的状况。他似乎很是忍耐了一下要不要把我踢飞，最终还是只闪躲了一下，走到餐桌前放下了两手的东西。

“你很烦人啊，不是你让我去买早餐的吗？”青年轮廓深刻的脸上，淡色的眼睛写满了不爽。

“哎？”

我这才注意到他才放到桌子上的东西，一袋是当地常见的芝士麻薯面包和烤肉，居然还有两瓶橙汁；另一袋是黑乎乎的一团布料——我瞪着他看了很久才意识到那是我的衣服。

“你刚搞了这一身行头？”我打量着他身上花花绿绿的海滩衬衫和米色的休闲裤，奇怪，这种扎眼的打扮本来应该一眼就注意到，“不会太显眼了？虽然蛮好看的……”

他稍稍偏过头不再看我，打开食物的袋子，“……你在说什么奇怪的话。”

“你的腰怎么样了？”

“已经没事了。”他拉开衬衫前襟给我看，绷带已经被拆掉了，昨夜还几乎贯通腹部的伤口，现在看起来只有暗红的切痕，像是已经过了十天半月的样子。

“这……不可能！”

他的身体……被改造过了？

“我也不想这样，像个怪物。”他放下衣服遮住褐色精瘦的身体，似乎不愿过多谈及自己，“不要那么盯着我看。”

“啊啊，抱歉。”我倒了一杯煮好的咖啡给他，“谢谢你买早餐回来。”

有些无所适从地转开了眼睛，他把我的那一份无声地推过来，拧开一瓶橙汁，“我想起来了，你是Terry Bogard身边的那个小鬼。”

——叫我小鬼，你自己根本也没有比我大几岁吧……我拿过另一瓶橙汁，学他往嘴里灌，有点口渴，咖啡又太热了。糖精浓重的味道，呸呸。不过不是自己掏钱，再挑剔有点说不过去。

“既然你跟他们不是一伙的，为什么对Geese感兴趣？”他张口问我，散乱额发下的双眼依然满是怀疑。

“不是我感兴趣。”这样的提问让我有些不悦，“要用来交换我在意的东西。”

他轻嗤一声，带着一脸自以为小流氓的不屑。他这种人大概从来都不齿于做自己不想做的事，然而这个世界本来就是欠缺激情与逻辑的，很多时候我们不是在对与错之间选择了对，而是在错与更错之间选择了错。

可是，虽然连名字都很不主流，表情总是天寒地冻，脾气也比Terry打了一天篮球之后乱丢的袜子还臭；当他的视线投落，带了几分认真，却又似被放大镜会聚的光柱一般，明亮而灼热。

“你和我做着差不多一样的事情，以为为自己做事就比为别人做更理直气壮吗？”微笑着呛回去，Terry总是说我，虽然好脾气，可是嘴倔得很。

“这是你说的，我可没说。”他把目光收了回去，“……只是以为你站在Terry那边。”

我不置可否地耸耸肩，看着他一口接一口地喝橙汁。

“干嘛？”对别人的注视异常地敏感，果然是习惯一个人的生物。

我伸手捏住他的下巴，“张嘴，让我看看！”

“你有病啊！”手被迅速打开了。

我朝他吐了吐舌头，“是不是变成橘色了？你也一样，街边的橙汁都是色素兑的。”

他的嘴角一瞬间柔和了下来，几乎像是一个微笑了，但眨眼间又不着痕迹地消匿无踪，“赶快计划一下，尽快行动，我没多少时间留在这鬼地方。”

“啊，好。”

不同于Terry的闲散度日，这名银发青年似乎总是被什么追赶着一样，拼着命前进奔走，尽管表面上满不在乎……不知他墨镜不离身，是不是以为遮住了那双和右手一样封印着火焰的眼睛，就不会有人从假意的冷淡里，拎出些滚烫的秘密？

还在学校里时，邻桌的女孩在我拒绝了她的告白之后没头没脑地说过：吸引我们的，是那些曾令我们受伤的特质，而那种“熟悉”的感觉，才是使得我们爱上一个人的原因。

她的样子已经模糊在了我的记忆里，然而这句话却鬼使神差地留存下来，并愈发清晰。

和大多数人比，我迄今为止的人生都很像一部好莱坞大片式的狗血剧。我的父亲杀死了别人的养父，而那个“别人”在干掉了我的父亲之后又成为了我的养父。对那个人的死我没有什么特别的感觉，除了一份不应该被怜悯的孤独：毕竟在那之后，我在这世上，就是彻彻底底的一个人了。

有着类似经历的Terry想必总是怜悯我的吧，即使对孤身作战的人来说，这意味着侮辱。因此他从来没有说出口过，但从他的目光中我可以清晰地感觉的到，那一片温柔宠溺，却也骨鲠在喉。

Terry也是孤独的，这份孤独来源于经历了血肉横飞的生活；他像自己的称号一般以幸存的姿态伫立，或许因为潇洒而热心的性格而人畜无害，那微笑却总是拒人千里一般，令人无法靠近。

记得那次谈话是在海边，太阳已经堪堪滑落到天底，蓝与明黄平滑过渡的天幕一片云彩都没有。Terry有些絮叨地第十七次劝我读个高中文凭下来，剪短头发不再戴帽子之后，他看上去靠谱了很多，虽然只是停留在看上去而已。

“……因为我自己没有接受正规教育的机会，现在能做的工作就很有限，你也看到了吧？”

“这些话你还是留在肚子里吧，Terry，学校很浪费时间。”我的眼睛盯着他搭在肩上的棕色外套下缘，它在风里微微起伏着，金属的拉链反射着落日余晖，闪闪发亮，“你不用像个家长那么跟我说话，我跟你学到的，比在学校里能学到的多多了。”

Terry看着我叹了口气，高挺的鼻梁在一侧的颧骨留下阴影，然后他将目光投向遥远的海面，嘴唇与下巴的线条雕塑一般优美而坚硬。或许是感到亏欠，“家长”这种字眼总能让他沉默下来。

传说之狼过的是很多人只敢在梦里想想的随心所欲，风尘仆仆与流离迁徙对于他早已家常便饭，至于他的教育经历……反正人生不是在此处失败，就是在彼处失败；在积极进攻的年岁，谁都会索性任性一回。

“……如果带着我你觉得是个困扰，那我会走。”我顶着被风吹得想要流泪的感觉，将这个男人一次次装进我的双眼里——假如它们可以被想象成是一台相机的话。他看起来是如此的飘忽不定，若即若离……以至于即使我有信心有一天可以打倒他，碾碎他，却无法真正触碰到他，“但是，我能不能再在你身边留一阵？……我想继续跟你旅行，学习格斗……”

Terry转过脸，笑得戏谑，轻佻的目光与勾起的嘴角像在勾搭姑娘，我感到自己的脸有些发烫。

“我有说过带着你对我来说是困扰吗？”他伸手过来，在我的头发上一顿胡搅蛮缠，“好啦，别挂着那一副日了狗的脸，你要是对一直找不到女朋友这一点没问题，欢迎加入我的life style！～”

“别犯蠢了，好像上高中就能找到女朋友一样。”我是真的很想揍这个向我张开双臂，笑得眼睛眯起的人一拳，然而我没有，只是闭了闭被海风肆虐终于忍不住流泪的双眼。

——想彻底地得到这个男人，让他只注视着我……这些盘旋在我心底的念想，竟是无比的天方夜谭，比太阳所在的那一线天际更加远得不可思议。

我抓不住他，为什么呢……

不过事实上，谁又能抓住谁，抓住什么呢……即使是像昨晚的K’，那般连风都要劈开的锐利身形，也追不上时光变成回忆的速度吧。

……为什么我会想到K’？

这个青年的身世，不说哀鸿遍野也是死伤无数，天知道他是怎么被“教育”出来的；得吃多少苦，才能像这样坚定朝着自己所认定的方向前进，不肯为他人停留，哪怕被人欺骗为人利用到遍体鳞伤也一直坚持走下去，骄傲的孤独的任性到底？

我们凑在我的小笔记本电脑前研究制药厂的平面图，商榷行动时机与方案。他一根接一根地抽烟，银色的碎发在头部俯仰之间有异样的光彩流动。与不耐烦的样子不同，这个青年对行动的细节十分认真，寸步不让地一点点与我确定清楚。而他的想法大胆到称得上铤而走险，却又让人忍不住想试试看。

——或许人们才不甘心平淡，所以那样恣意妄为的姿态才会那么好看。

“好，那么基本上就这样决定了！”

商讨结束，青年把烟蒂捻灭在纸杯改造的临时烟灰缸里，回归了面无表情。

“都这个时候了……你等一下，我去做饭。”把那个名为“方案A”的文件保存，我合上电脑伸了个懒腰，起身走进厨房。

“要用什么，”他从厨房外看我，见我有些不明所以，又补了半句，“……我去买。”

我看着他没有起伏，面无表情的表情，一时间竟有些发怔。

感动……吗。

我说不清。第一次去不知火道场拜访，大家吃过饭我习惯性地起身收拾，却被女主人拦下说“洛克君交给我就好”时，我才从那揶揄笑意中的怜悯与Terry有些尴尬的表情中意识到，所有事都没有什么“本该交给谁来做”的规矩，去做是出于情分。

所以，虽然对女性这种生物避之唯恐不及，我却一直都很明白她们被提及心上人时脸上露出的，落寞的神情。

“你在想什么，傻了？”没有得到反馈，穿的鲜艳的青年马上又一脸招牌一样的不耐烦。

“不……没什么，今天还不需要，食材足够了。”我干巴巴地开口，心里有些涩，又有些湿漉漉的。

——只是感激他没有理所当然地把不屑于做的事全部丢给我吧，那样骄傲的人啊。

“……谢谢你。”

之前的那份局促不安又浮现在了他的脸上，这个人大概不会道谢也无从应对别人的感谢，这让我觉得有些好笑。但只一会儿，“别人都欠我钱”的表情又“占领高地”，他重重地坐回椅子，重新研究起草草画出来的平面图。

我们的计划以一种非常严格的意义按部就班地开展了，散布消息，展开调查与暗中部署……本该是十分令人恼火的事项，进行的却比每天的起居和饭食还要顺利。K’不善言辞，然而对于肢体与表情的细微变化有着出色的直觉，理解起别人的意图完全不成问题。

——野兽的本能吗。

而在闲时对练，他也一点也不留手地让我领教了一下什么叫做真正的敏捷。

“呜哇！”

没有闪躲成功，我被他一拳结结实实放倒在地板上。他一贯地笔直而臭屁地站着，俯视我的眼神尖利，完全看不出已经打了一下午的疲乏。

为了避免拆楼，我们都不用气劲，只是拳脚炮和投技你来我往，他的招式却依然充满暴力。我揉揉下巴的淤青，抬脚踢向他的膝弯——他直挺挺地仆到我旁边，谁叫他没有防备意识收了架势站得那么直。

“差不多收工吧，晚上还要去踩两个点。”

“还没完呢，妈的再来！”他艰难地试图爬起来，恶狠狠地盯着我，像是在打KOF，或者更甚，像在搏命。

我自诩认真的人，至少和Terry对练时躺在地上叫停耍赖的总是他……如果是他占上风，就一定会以我爬不起来结束。但是跟眼前这只比起来，果然是弱爆了。

“打个爽我也没意见，但是明天就得用对练的时间修改方案了，你决定吧。”

“……可恶。”他把手插进头发，鲜红的金属与银色的发丝对比鲜明，“两小时后出发！”

披着一身粘腻与汗湿的衣物，我抿起嘴笑。一时间觉得，这个人好像比我还要年少，虽然我也没有把他当前辈来看。

日子一天天地滑落，情报与准备工作都差不多告一段落，明天晚上就是真正的行动时刻了。

K’坐在大门口，不用看也知道嘴里必然叼着那个特定牌子的薄荷味的烟。几天厮混下来，我不敢说彼此熟识，但是他的烟抽得挺凶，尤其是在不知为什么事烦恼时，几乎一口气就一包。

我拿了两瓶啤酒，开门在他旁边的台阶坐下。他转头看看我，用食指点燃了烟，吸一口之后微微眯起眼睛。衬衫在晚上仍然鲜艳无比……质量意外好到天天洗居然没有褪色。

“在想什么？”我递过一瓶，咬开自己那瓶的瓶盖，无聊地注视着火星的明灭。

他叹了口气，雪青的烟与似乎同样颜色的薄荷味从唇间弥散，“月亮很好。”

答非所问……

“Terry很欣赏你。”我试图挑起话题，然而提起Terry又觉得失策。

“跟我有什么关系。”

“那么谁跟你有关系？”

他不说话了，呆呆地低头看右手的拳套，特殊金属喑哑的表面，反射出淡淡的银质的光，“我也不知道。”

是啊……我怎么能跟一个失忆的人说这个。

“……也不知道怎样才算有关系。”

在我闷头喝酒时，他又开口，故作平淡。他的眼睛回视着漆黑的夜空，像两眼深潭。我想起了一些不好的回忆。

还不太通水性的时候，本来在浅滩练习换气却被海浪卷着渐渐远离海岸，当我发觉自己的脚不再能碰到一点点固态的东西时，已经离初始的位置十几米了。浪头依然很大，铺天盖地一般将我整个盖进水里。

那是我离死亡最近的一次，不同于想象中剧烈的求生意志与拼死挣扎，我能记起的只有寂静。

无休无止的寂静，寂静到所有介质都被蒸发，所有鼓膜都已破碎，从来没有也永远不会再听见声音。被剧烈的阳光照得蓝绿的海水，幽暗而浑浊的海底，它们和我嘴角的气泡一样，是一长串戴着面具哂笑的哑谜；而我没有能力拒绝那令人窒息的理解与拥抱，无从尝试也不能主宰自身的沉沉浮浮，不论是呐喊还是啜泣都了无意义……

他的眼睛，又让我想起了那种寂静。为了打破这种无谓的桎梏，我抢下他嘴边的烟，吸了一大口。

果然薄荷糊了一嗓子，又凉又呛。Terry不抽烟也讨厌烟味，要是知道我不到一周就跟Kain学会了叼雪茄，会是什么表情呢？即便我并没有烟瘾……

陷入无聊的想象，我自嘲地笑了一下抬起头，眼前的人正转过头看着我，眼睛映着火星的明明灭灭。

“……你喜欢Terry。”

你看，他的敏锐用在战斗之外的地方就会如此讨厌。

“我的话，喜欢或不喜欢Terry没什么两样。不会造成任何改变，你懂吧？”

那对形状漂亮的眼睛无声地又停驻了一阵，然后他低头在口袋翻找，点起了另一支烟。一时间两人比赛似的吞云吐雾，弥散起的烟气把晴朗的天气都模糊掉了。

“……你想要什么改变。”不咸不淡的，并不是问句的语气。烟雾缭绕之后的眼神闪闪烁烁，消极得好像历经磨难，把一切都看透了。

于是一时间，我又觉得他比我大出许多。想起他像在和人对着干一样的说话，与相对的自然而然的举动：选购食材时的局促，学着我清扫房间的别扭……大概是吸烟吸的太猛，我的喉咙里又干又涩。

“不……不要改变，这样很好。”我把快要烧到手指的烟掷到脚下，“一直都不要变就好了。”伸手拔下他嘴边那支，我用嘴唇替代，径直吻了上去。

不管了，我已经做好了他揍我的准备……他却似乎并没有多惊讶，我们分开时他只是看了看我手中还在燃烧的烟，垂下眼睛嘀咕，“……怎么你也这样。”

“你这是什么意思。”我舔舔嘴唇，回味着弥散口腔的绵长薄荷味。

他夺回我手上的烟，几口吸完丢在地上捻灭，“要做吗？那就快点。”

一秒都没有犹豫，这绝对是我做过最快的决定——我迅速起身，单手伸向身后的门锁；另一只手揪着前襟将他一把扯起，他在台阶上踉跄了一下，随即不甘示弱地把我往已经打开的门里搡去。我们状似亲狎地拉扯着，一路乒乒乓乓撞歪了桌子，碰翻了椅子，弹球一般用这种非打斗的碰撞在身上制造淤青，在上楼梯时还险些滚下去双双摔断脖子……终于历经艰难险阻地气喘吁吁倒在床上，似乎远远比正常走进来花的时间要长。

我摇摇头，对着他的脖子笑了笑，然后转向他有些歪扭的衣襟，用犬齿一颗颗咬开扣子，他很不满地敲我脑袋。

“再帮你缝上。”我吐出嘴里的扣子，含混的搪塞他。

“你都是跟谁学的，小鬼……”他的声音低沉，显得绷紧，卡在我腿间的膝盖轻轻移动，我吸了口气，扯过他的脑袋。

平时不是一般的冷，疯起来也不是一般的疯……我想我理解了那群面首一般在女人堆里打转的男人，为追求“牡丹花下死”而甘愿互相厮杀或是俯首称臣——啊，天知道，就在我进入的瞬间，我真想死在他怀里。

从浴室出来，他已经睡着了。枕着他自己的枕头，抱着我的，细长的身体蜷成一团，红色的手套在淡色的布面上很惹眼。

这家伙什么意思……不想让我睡吗。

正好我也没有睡意。习惯性地拨弄了一下还时不时滴水的刘海，我收拾了一下明晚——啊，不，已经是今晚行动要用的东西，转身离开了公寓……我总是有奇怪的尴尬症，或许也不是；只是在暗夜看起来刚刚好的东西，在天明时分面对起来却又会全然不同了。

“……”

手机新进来的天气短信提醒我离约好的的时间只剩不到一刻钟了，我居然发了快两个小时呆吗，老天爷啊……

耳边还是叮叮咚咚柔弱没有力量的单一旋律，缓慢地扭曲，回旋，似乎把周围都变寂静了，虽然还是听不出个所以然……

寂静……？

原来这就是所谓的“氛围”吗……好像有点明白了为什么会走神那么久了。

迈出店门之后，我才意识到将雨伞遗落在店内了。出于一种微妙的抗拒心理我不想回身去取，只是紧了紧领口，走进了方向未知的雨幕中。

TBC……


	2. K’篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊ 十六殊月 我自创了新tag有为K'，233333～快去加上～
> 
> ＊我实在是不想改了，再改估计要报社到去写有为对某人下手的细节了……但人物性格刻画把握不够，线索也零散捡不起来，还是功力不行。等补补课啃啃名著再改吧orz
> 
> ＊结尾又尿急＝v＝

时间是于事无补的。

我醒来时，雨点正把玻璃窗敲得噼里啪啦响。手臂间触感绵软，是枕头……我把脸向里埋了埋，闻到些许浅淡的香气。

那是Rock头发的味道，想到他没枕头地睡了一晚，我有点想笑，探身一看，他却不在房间。晦暗的光线唤醒了我意识中自我厌弃的不堪，前一晚有多疯狂这一刻我就有多么懊丧。我简直痛恨自己的放纵，就像叛徒为了一点情欲出卖了自己的灵魂，情欲已经燃烧挥霍殆尽，灵魂却无法寻回……可是我本来就是个破碎的人，连记忆都不完整，身世也无从得知，谈什么灵魂呢。

饿得抓心挠肝，我不得不顶着可能在楼下碰见那小子的压力下楼找吃的。下床时几颗塑料纽扣嵌进我的脚底……那件衬衫是暂时不能穿了，我只得套上之前那套皮衣，还好雨天不很热。

房子里空空荡荡，我拉开冰箱，映入眼帘的是码得整整齐齐的食物与食材。Rock简直是个天才厨师，比八神和我的最佳水平还要好上一点；当然，这我不会告诉他。当我狼吞虎咽地吃光了昨天剩下的牛排与松饼之后，那虚伪做作的羞耻感又荡然无存了。我上了楼，重新跌回枕头，想象着那些金色头发的触感。

其实我很想做一个Maxima口中的我这个年纪该成为的男孩，关注机车，酒，姑娘与电子游戏，偶尔惹惹麻烦。但事情到了我的身上总会越出常轨，比如任何一个与我有瓜葛的，年纪相仿可以成为现实中好哥们的人，最后都和我滚到了床上……这个尝起来甚至有一股奶味的少年也不例外。

他还是个孩子。眼神干净，笑容明亮，对人率直却又带着一丝腼腆，因此有了些与年龄不相称的体贴温柔。

这种温柔并不是像拳头那样结结实实打到身上的。

当你醒来看见叠在手边的衣服，下楼发现早餐与咖啡都处于恰好的分量与温度等待；还有雨天门边的伞，毫无水渍的洗手台，永远不会看到用完的纸巾与没有水的水壶……诸如此类，毫不起眼。

最容易被忽略的，也最不容易摆脱；哪怕他没有挽留的意思。

……他和那两个人都不一样，当然，这是废话。虽然一开始决定留下来的确是因为那双眼睛和某个人有点像。

和这位少年一样，那个有着同样眼色的红发男人，也对着我打开了门。当时我正在离家出走，啊不，谈不上“家”，本是寄人篱下。

之前我住在京那里。

简简单单的位于市中的单身公寓，再摆一只榻榻米也没有问题。反正在Maxima与我本来躲藏的住处被Nests攻击后，与Maxima失散的我并没有地方可去。

没有以为的敌意，草薙之火的主人对我相当随意。他喜欢窝在屋子里打游戏，骑机车兜风，偶尔出去约会，有时会带一身伤回来；每周会打电话给家人，叫保洁来清理房子，也会叫看上去很贵的外卖拉我一起吃。

“尝尝这个，这家的招牌。”见我不动，他将一块刺身夹到我的碟子里，被酱青染得光亮而微褐的米粒与表面沾上的并不均匀的芥末，在瓷碟的纹理上很好看。

——普通人的食物，普通人的生活。

我学他拿起筷子，那看上去很坚固的方块却在两根木头下轻易破碎了。京看着我笑了笑，递了叉子与勺子过来。

“怎么样？”看着我将它们扫进嘴里，他询问。

“……有些奇怪，但不讨厌。”我喃喃道，自己也没想到会老老实实地回答。

开了口，才觉得自己说的好像不是吃的，而是住在这里的日子。

“我说，到底为什么你总是那么苦大仇深地看着我啊……我欠你钱？”黑发的格斗天王将手背到脑后，“你这样盯着我我会做噩梦的好吧！”

我猛地站起来，他的调侃语气让人恼火。

“吃饭呢吃饭呢～你怎么像八神一样……”他用筷子敲敲我的碟子，丝毫没有把我的恼火当回事，“坐下坐下，快吃快吃～”

世界就是没有道理可言。

成千上万的试验体死于草薙之火，我活了下来。

可是我没有年少的记忆。它们在我的脑海里是一团迷雾，或者更糟，是有人试图让我相信的黑幕——如果你不能相信自己的记忆，那么什么才是可靠的，是善意的？

就像这个有着我缺失而且想要的一切的男人，我总想知道他为何如此对我，虽然他本人丝毫没有当回事——

“啊……看你很有趣嘛小鬼，养着还可以帮我打打Nests，”那张有着内敛五官的东方脸不出意外地揶揄着我的提问，“怎么啦，住的不满意还是这么快就找好下家啦？那人比我还帅吗？”

“……闭嘴。”我忍住当着他面掀翻桌子的冲动。

对了，还要应对他各种各样的开黄腔与大尺度玩笑……怎么会有这种只有嘴和下半身的生物呢？

他惯抽Salem Menthol，一个本土牌子。也喝酒，但酒量一般……好吧，比我好。

——点滴的属于他的生活习惯，已经被我复刻进脑海里……作为代偿，我的记忆力很好。

在住了一阵子之后，我找他比试。

“好啊，陪我喝一杯再说～”他依然打着哈哈，随手抛过来一听表面五颜六色的东西。

我气结出招，“草薙京，给我认真一点！”

他架住我的手，掌间的火炎见到了主人一般逐渐消弥在微热的空气中，“我很认真啊，”他就着我左手拉开花里胡哨的铝罐，拿过喝了一口，“尝尝看吧！”

我正在迟疑是把酒浇到他脸上还是给他一脚更能让他清醒，眼前却是他放大的脸——

温凉的双唇和似乎在燃烧的酒液。

我眼前的世界炸成了Kula买过的最离谱的波板糖，反射性的重拳挥过，却忘记了他还攥着我的右手；我们像跳交际舞一样滑稽地扭了扭，他直接丢了手里的酒，揽住我的腰。

“你……你是白痴吗！”我挣开他，又惊又怒，找不到合适的词句。

“什么也不会的是你吧，”他揩了揩嘴角，弯腰扶起内容已经在地毯上蜿蜒得差不多的酒罐，“要我教你吗？”

躲过我的攻击，他再次揽住我的腰，手伸进了衣服里。

按Maxima告诉我的定义，我有了一位情人，一位黑发的格斗天王情人。

我对这种关系并没有什么实感，感情上的给予与索取在我看来与格斗中一招一式的攻防没什么不同，虽然更加陌生，我也并不在意。

“不用我对你负责吗？”他叼着烟对我笑，光裸的身体舒展着，线条流畅而含蓄。

我一拳轰过去，起身去洗澡。

是的，我不在意自己所拥有的什么狗屁力量。如果有可能，我要扔掉自己的愿望扔掉自己的本事扔掉自己的道德扔掉自己的思考……我痛恨这一切，它们原本的面目就是道貌岸然的，我却竟然卑鄙地、乞求一样地借用它们才能存活下来。纵然它们甚至能帮我赢得名声和赞许，那又有何用？

——那全都不是我自己！指责我的人们把这些杂种当成了我，我还得帮它们高接低挡；爱我的人们竟也把这些杂种当成了我，全然忘记了我在要着什么！

对不能言说的东西，统统应该闭嘴！闭嘴！！

靠近我干什么？你们一群胆小鬼。我只是想要寻找过去的自己，想变得完整，而不是不知何去何从的漂浮不定。

——我就该一个人活着。就一个人。

但是缓慢的时光中，还是有些什么不一样了。大概是朝夕相处的默契，大概是肌肤相亲的热度，我的生活像藤蔓一样与他缠绕攀旋；好像下意识地觉得，再靠近一点，就能找回更多的自己。

——或者，再靠近一点，就能忘却更多的自己。

我开始由“事不关己高高挂起”变得介入他的生活。在他一巴掌把闹钟糊到墙上之后叫他起床，买来牛奶与比较方便的吃食填进冰箱；在学会了在网上点外卖之后，我会点好他惯吃的几样，等他回来一起吃。

然而就在日子即将呈现出一片莫须有的温馨时，始作俑者却没有回来。

每隔一小时，我用微波炉重新加热冷掉的食物，直到它们看上去不能再吃。快凌晨一点时我放弃地将它们悉数丢进垃圾桶，嚼了两片面包充饥，索然无味。

完全不知他会去哪里，也没有联系方式——这个事实令我无力。他的世界，我走不进去；藤蔓缠得再紧，依然是没有根的。

当我迷迷糊糊地从餐桌的椅子上醒转，门厅里为他留的灯依然亮着，在越来越耀眼的晨曦之中，多余而倔强。我想就这样冲出公寓大门，门铃却突然响声大作。我打开门，门外站了一个女人，文文弱弱的，穿着素淡的衣裙。

“您是……和京同住的K’君吧？”她怯生生地与我打招呼，和Kula完全不一样，“我是奇稻田雪，请多关照！”

我对着她点点头，没有说话。

“京他昨天没有回去，害K’君担心了吧，”她瞥了一眼亮着的灯，“……其实都是因为我，京他在躲着我，我好不容易从静阿姨那里打听到这里。”

理着乖巧短发的女人有些局促地绞着手指，“后天……后天是我的生日了，可是却联系不到他……”

我沉默地听着她像要哭出来的倾诉……你到底在哪，草薙京？

“……你要不要进来坐？”我让过身，把门厅的灯关上了。

“不，不必了……”她深吸了口气，“K’君，可不可以陪我去见一个人？”

小区附近就是一条满是酒吧的后街，赶着回去睡觉的女人花着妆，毫不在意地露着揉皱的裙子下皮肉松弛的大腿。在笙歌四起的黑夜消散之后，一切在混沌中剑拔弩张的妖孽都死成颓丧的本质，在难熬的现实中挣扎打滚。

我跟着女人七拐八绕，在老旧的台阶前停了下来，她扬手敲了敲门。

门猛地打开了，大概有些久没有行使功能，灰尘如蘑菇云一样爆开，炸得我咳嗽。

“滚开。”

穿着衬衫的红发男人站在门边，红色的眼睛居高临下地看着我们——这个有些奇怪的组合。

居然是八神啊……住在这种地方吗？

要是换作我，一定直接走人，甚至再啐上一口。然而雪拉住了我，问了句，“京在哪？”

她的手有些抖，满满是汗，好像很害怕。

“来问我要人？笑话！”他开口，“你活得不耐烦了吗？”

我把她扯到身后，“你总有办法找到他不是吗？”

冰冷而倨傲的视线转移到我身上，“小鬼，你和他的女人一个逻辑。”

“八神！不关K’君的事……请告诉我他在哪里吧！”意外地执着，女人再度走上前。

“不知道，”毫无变化的冷言冷语，“看好你的男人。”

门关上了。雪似乎真的要哭出来，我本想说些什么，她却突然头也不回地跑了开去。

我并没有追她——开什么玩笑，我又不是那个负心汉。我拿出从京那里顺的Salem Menthol，直接在台阶上坐下点了起来。辛辣而冰凉的薄荷，又苦又呛。作为一个新手，我吸得有点快，迫不及待地吞咽着那毫无实感的冰冷迷幻。不知道自己在想什么，或许是我厌倦了消极与被动，所以无论会不会搞砸，会不会因此死得更快，都想握紧自由与主宰。

良久，门又打开了，“你不滚吗？”

“我没地方可去。”被那样的视线盯着犹如芒刺在背，但我没躲。

“哼，麻烦。”嘴上这样说着，他径自走回室内，没有关门。

八神是个很冷淡的人。他有他自己的世界，对外界相当漠不关心，只是对京有着无法理解的执着。我听着他在钢琴前谱曲，偶尔冒出的单音与和声，偶尔涂涂改改纸笔磨蹭的沙沙声；没有人说话，即使在做好饭之后他也只是将盘子往桌上一放，连“吃”都不屑于说。偶尔我跟他去驻唱的酒吧，有很妖娆的女人请我喝酒，他会中断演奏，走过来按住我拿杯子的手。

“不要给我惹事。”依然冷淡的声音。

“用不着你管。”我回敬道。

“哼，”他往回迈步，“活在草薙京阴影下的可怜虫！”

“那是你吧，不要搞错了。”

他疯狂的身形迅速地来到我面前，脸上却有着琢磨不透的笑，“可笑！”

我轰开他的手爪，在女人的尖叫声中一把将酒灌了下去。他用了一秒钟愣神来消化我的用意，然而我可不是什么按照常理思考的人——我直接用自己晕晕乎乎的头朝他的狠狠撞去。

上天作证，我并没有什么奇怪的受虐倾向，只是突发奇想如果一下子撞得狠了，有没有可能想起什么来。

“小子……”他捂着前额，红色的眼睛里有些意外，却被风涌而至的兴奋随即盖过，“你找死！”

不记得是谁最先开始的，我们疯狂地相互啮咬着嘴唇与裸露的皮肤，为了赚到对方一声喘息而拼尽力气……他的乐友们早已继续High起音乐，没有人注意到丢失的Bass手与总是在角落沉默的我，在同样发疯的人群与在不间歇闪烁的红绿光芒中撕扯成怎样的一堆。

——一下子撞的狠了，果然还是连想得起的也忘了更有可能吧。

比如次日我在八神的床上醒来，头痛欲裂。

没有想到的是，京会来找我。当我被敲门吵得太阳穴生生作痛，敲着脑壳拉开门时，他就站在门外，一点不意外地看着我。

“找八神？他不在。”看着他似笑非笑的表情，我的头更加疼了。

“天哪，我怎么可能会找那家伙，他不找我就谢天谢地了……”他把手插到裤袋里，依然气定神闲地话多。

“怎么知道我在这？”

他挑了挑嘴角，“都说了八神没有来找我的麻烦啊，我的勾玉我了解。”

我语塞，“……雪在找你。”

“不管她，”他随意地挥了挥手，“不回去吗？”

“……不。”我想起门厅最终被熄灭的无谓而绝望的灯。

“哦呀，生我气了？”他端起双臂，“八神对你好吗？”

“混蛋！”我骂道，一把摔上门。

八神庵绝对称不上好相处的人，从他千变万化的作息时间到有些洁癖的生活习惯，都像与外界隔着厚重冰壳。只有在床上，或是听到京的名字时，那副表情才会有所起伏——他也是间接被草薙京毁去一生的疯子，我某种意义上的同类。我想他不讨厌我，我与他很有默契，只不过不是占据他心头的人；他也不是我心头所想，但是我们只有彼此，此刻，在对方的身边。而当我们彼此在对方身边的时候，我们对彼此放心。

好比你没了一只手臂，装上最好的义肢——正常的不是武器的那种，你依赖它，感激它，你们彼此合适……然而你永远也不会说它比你原来的胳膊好。

再后来，接到Maxima的有关在南美的制药厂的信息后我不告而别……没有和任何一个人分开，也没有在一起。一个人足够做任何事，包括变老，死去，过完这一生——如果不是的话，只不过是不够强而已……我自以为想的很透彻，而且自信可以做得很果断。

躺在床上翻了个身，我有些想念Salem Menthol的口感。和京同住的时候我不抽烟，现在却对他惯抽的牌子上瘾起来；而看到Rock那对眼睛又会想起八神……我丝毫不怕强敌在前，或是悲惨地失败。任何非正常死亡，例如活着从平流层掉下来，顶着可怕的气压以为还能看到地上的画面，我都知道如何应对；这份果敢，好吧，用Maxima的话说是恣意妄为，却在微小绵软的善意面前软化消解。

——可笑！我甚至不知道什么是善意。但我知道，对自己的信誓旦旦，根本就没能坚持多久，他们的脸，一会儿是草薙的，一会儿是八神的，在昏暗的室内凭空就能浮现出来。开始我以为是情欲，我在床上悉悉索索，赤裸着抚摸自己，想象着一只只操纵火焰的手……然而当我精疲力竭地平躺下来，心上的面孔却过分清晰，才知道那是甚于欲望的东西。

意志酿造了闹剧和遗憾，无耻却带来了真诚和长醇；以至于现在一回忆都会在热力和温馨、压抑和挣扎的残影里颤抖着。那根本就没结束，那根本就不是要结束的，那只是要我真正去走一条永远不知道自己有没有可能走完的路，一个必须去抗击，而抗击的成功又一定造成更大的悲哀的道路。而只有在这样狂肆的挣扎中才会更深地体验到，一个不能抑制的灵魂，游荡就是安静，激狂就是慰藉。

——有所谓的灵魂和灵魂的碰撞吗？可是世上从来就不曾有两个灵魂。

不然，为何再没有哪种纯净，能比爱得孤独更甚呢？

窗外的雨越发地大了，天色昏暗得看不出白天与夜晚的差别。我拿上伞出了门去找Rock会合——幸运的话，今晚过后我们是能够达成目的的。本来他不会是我的搭档，但Maxima大概是在路上耽搁了，或者遇到了什么别的意外，就像我碰上了Rock Howard一样。

我提早五分钟走向惯例的地点，他却反常地没有带伞，湿透的连帽衫阴郁地贴合着头部的轮廓，少年交叉着腿靠着一只灯柱，面色不善地眼望别处。

我看着他，街上的雨声人声一时都消失了。

“走吧。”他发现了我，有些僵硬地走了过来，水珠不断地从他的头发上滚落下来，划出的银亮折线具有相当的美感。

“哦，见鬼的……”

从生产车间不算高的屋顶跃下，我抖了抖震得有些麻的左脚。计划进行得很顺利：他的招式比较多变，负责扰乱与掩护；而我行动迅捷，可以直接夺取样本。尽管不太好找，也碰到了一些阻碍，但现在那管亮绿色的装在有金属封套的试管内的样品此刻就在我夹克的内袋里。

所以现在只要找到Rock，然后从这个该死的地方滚出去。

我沿着光滑的混凝土走道快速奔走，搜索着那头金毛；然而在我上上下下几乎跑遍两圈，担心被打晕的警卫会不会醒转时，那小子却宛如人间蒸发，毛都不见一根。

“在找人？”

冰冷的声音响起，我迅速转身，一个膘壮的人倚着走道拐角的墙壁看着我，穿得奇奇怪怪——是地狱乐队的吉他手七迦，据说他费尽全力也没能把八神挖去他的乐队。

“你在这里作什么？”不知道Orochi一族是否与这个制药厂有牵扯，如果是的话，情况有点麻烦了。

拐角另一侧突然闪出强光，高大的吉他手转身招架Rock突刺而来的身影，“看来雪露美已经被你放倒了，不赖嘛，Geese的儿子。”

“我和那个人没关系！”Rock咬紧牙低低地说，一边打出一套我在传说饿狼那里领教过的漂亮组合拳。

“Rock，走了！”我向他喊道，一边辨认着回程的路径。他顿了一下，放弃主动进攻慢慢向我靠过来。

“哈！你们是怎么搞到一块儿去的？”七迦依然露着他那有些狂妄的笑，“我不像山崎那么不近人情，这样如何，把东西留下，我就放你们走？”

“我、我们自己会走！”他脸红红地回话……Terry是怎么带出来他这种性格的，物极必反？

“别跟他废话。”我扯了一把他的手肘，向确定好的方向狂奔。他跟了上来，我们的脚步声凌乱而纷杂，又有些一致。

“你认识他？”我侧头问他。

“不，只是有点眼熟，但他们是一伙的，怎么啦？”

“……”

看来是真的不知道。但是Orochi一族没有理由对一份记忆感兴趣，但愿他们是因为别的合作关系结为不怎么牢靠的盟友，否则的话，在八杰集的围剿下即使是苍蝇也逃不出去……

Rock突然刹车，把手臂横亘到我身前，“小心！”

“！”本来有点分神，我几乎撞进他怀里。

“好一对儿侠盗夫妻啊，不过到此为止了！”黑暗中缓缓浮出了虎背熊腰而西装革履的人，是山崎龙二，“哟，又见面了，小野猫，枪子的味道如何？”

“你可以自己尝尝！”我扬手，火焰应声而出，与此同时走廊的防火报警器惊世骇俗地响了起来，余光中Rock似乎无语地抚了下额头。

“别打了，快走！”在尖锐的警报中他对着我的耳朵狂叫，“他的招式我熟悉，追不上我们的！”

我瞥了瞥他，也无心恋战，便迅速后撤。

“你们以为自己成功了？那不过是已经废弃的东西，而且对你们一点用处都没有！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

在山崎丧心病狂的笑声中，我转头准备迅速退远，而他回头催促着我，所以看得见飞过来的对我来说避无可避的匕首——

我的世界翻了个个，又翻了回来；神经反应了一会儿才意识到这是那小鬼的投技，完全不用手，啧。

“你是傻逼吗？！”我扯着他往前跑进一个拐角，“明知道我的身体愈合更快——”

“那不是理由吧。”他打断了我，捂了捂后肩刚开的口子，这个位置看上去没什么大碍，“因为身体特殊就要背负更多伤害，这逻辑在我这里说不通……啊……”

他直挺挺地栽过来，头撞到我的肩膀；我扶起他，他的脸被我肩上的金属搭扣划破了，像添了条眉毛，有点滑稽。

“喂！怎么回事！”

“刀上有麻痹毒素，过一会儿应该就不要紧了……”Rock试着活动了一下手指，有些吃力，“不过回去这一路看来要拜托你了。”

“啧……麻烦的家伙。”我只能扛着这个小鬼，努力甩掉身后的一堆堆“尾巴”。

他在我背上吃吃地笑，“要是我背着你的话，还真跑不了这么快。”

我们终于成功地甩掉追兵，神不知鬼不觉地绕过一片城区回到住处。

“只有一个？”Rock瞪着我手中承装鲜亮的液体的试管，有些出乎意料。

“都找遍了。”我忙着翻找资料，试图得到一些使用方法。刚刚我试图联系Maxima，依然无法接通，发信息询问也没有回音。

“找回记忆……真的好吗？”沉默了一阵，他慢慢开口。

“你在说什么蠢话！”

“如果那些回忆很糟糕，很不堪入目，到底是记得比较好，还是忘了比较好呢？”他重又抬起头，认真地看着我，好像面对这个问题的是他本人，“虽然我没有失忆过，但不好的回忆……也很折磨人啊。”

我看着他，不知道说什么好。Nests不会教我“能不能忍受”与“该不该忍受”，大部分时候，他们只是将各种痛苦强加于我，然后告诉我那是“命运”。

“你要那些记忆……来做什么用呢？”软绵绵的话语，却更无力招架。

“……你是认真的吗！如果你想不起自己的身世——”

他打断我，“身世很重要吗？”

我再一次沉默了。从我自己的角度，做梦都想知道自己是谁，并且无论我做了什么，还是打算做什么，都是为了成为我自己，那个真正的自由的自己，不再对自己存在价值愤恨茫然……可是他不一样，打从一开始，他就在不断挣扎着从自身既定的身份中逃离，却依然总是被认作Geese的儿子。

“我是说，我以为身边的人会更重要一些。”看我不说话，他自嘲一样摊了摊手，“有很多人关心你啊。”

“那是两回事吧。”

就在这时，我的手机居然亮了起来，Maxima的消息。

“一年之前……Orochi与这里曾有过秘密交易……”我皱着眉头念着刚接到的讯息，脑中闪过山崎龙二的狞笑，“我们可能扑了个空，真见鬼！”

“Orochi？”他困惑而有些挫败地望向我，“可是这里还有一个……”

我没说话。一时间四只眼睛都盯着这支试管，“那么……这个东西到底是Geese的，还是你的？或者是其他什么人的……”

“谁知道，只能试试看了。”我看了看他，红眼睛闪烁的神情琢磨不透。

继续滑动着屏幕，我寻找着关于怎样使用的信息，“……直接刻印大脑沟回，所以试验体最好与记忆母体有血缘关系，以免造成紊乱或崩坏……直接口服或滴注……”我从屏幕上抓取着重点，“所以只要把这个喝了就行了——”

“等一下！你刚才说……紊乱和崩坏？！”

“都会那样说吧。”

“都会？这很危险吧，你怎么好像一点都不在乎！”他蹙眉，凑过来看我的手机。

“有什么可在意的，”我把手机向他送了送，“我又没什么好失去的。”

他从发光的屏幕上抬起头，脸色被照得雪白，“不行，你不能这样草率。”他握住我的手，语气笃定。

“知道吗，你的语气像Maxima。”我看了一眼手中的样品，它无辜地晃荡着。

他试图掰开我的手。

“放手！”我用另一只手阻挠，“你知道自己在做什么吗？！”

“Damn it，这句话我该原原本本还给你！”他冲我喊，神情激动，眼里是我没有见到过的在意与伤心，“你还根本不知道这样本是谁的，即使那真的是你原来的记忆，你有把握它会对你的脑子做什么吗？”

“够了，别管我了！”关于我姐姐仙拉小时候的记忆碎片突然从眼前一闪而过，这令我愈发觉得难受。

“可能那记忆会让你痛苦不堪，或者更糟，干脆覆盖了你现有的记忆，”他更起劲地对付我的手，“你真的要为过去的记忆做到这个地步吗？！”

“我再说一遍，不要管我了！”

他深深看了看我，闭了闭眼，“听着，样本我来喝……我不会放你胡来的。”

“是吗……你很烦啊，以为我会听你的吗？”我微眯了眼睛，翻涌的情绪令我头痛，而我根本不愿多想。

“那没有办法了，”他放开我的手，摆出架势，“来打一架吧。”

“啧，这样你更没胜算。”也好，早就想打个痛快了。

我把样本轻轻放下，和他走开一些避免波及到，也摆出了架势。

“这次说什么也要阻止你！”

我不想废话，一记飞腿甩上他的胸口。拳脚落在他的身上，他防备招架着我，似乎并不愿攻击；一时间我周身的神经都浸泡在刚遇见的那晚从后背渗透过来的温度之中，又被记忆里同样热乎乎的笑容摇撼——我心里发酸，齿间发苦，像被蛛网层层卷裹的飞蛾一样拼命挣扎，不愿就范于无孔不入的温柔，从而失却早已习惯黑暗与寒冷的躯壳……

一拳挥去，他架起手臂挡将，我趁机屈膝踢向他上腹；在他本能地弯腰捂住胃部时一脚踹上他的脸。

他惨叫一声，血从捂在脸上的指缝间涌出，突然就卸走了我的力气。

“……何必呢，你。”我颤抖着，看着他放下手后被血糊住的脸。

“你……你也是个混蛋！”他走近，狠狠地掴了我一记耳光，手上的血甩了我一头一身，我有些懵地怔在当场。

“所以，即使之后你再也想不起来我，”他一脚踢中我的小腹，回肘顶得我喘不过气……每一下都比我出手更狠，“即使那样也没关系吗？！”

我踉跄着后退，几乎想不起来招架，他的话让我心乱如麻。正面硬挨了一拳，我揪住他连帽衫的衣领，“别再说了，妈的！”

……粘稠的血流进了我们嘴里，我刚被他轰过一拳的嘴角很痛，我不予理会。

“嘶……鼻子！痛！”他捶我左肩，那里好死不死刚被他踢了一脚，疼的我一抽。

“啊！你故意的吧！”我低叫，咬他的嘴唇。

在我呼吸变得急促，就快要把样本这回事从大脑扫地出门时，他放开了我——下一秒我直接飞向房间对侧。

——又是这该死的丧尽天良的投技！

在空中咬牙切齿地看着他一气呵成吞下那扎眼的亮绿色的液体，真是不仅仅智商被愚弄得彻底。

却意外地生不起来气。

丢开试管，他大睁着双眼滑坐到地上。

“Rock！”我奔到他旁边，抓住他的肩膀摇晃，“你怎么样？”

他好像没听到一般，表情充满了惊愕。我不知道这种药剂的作用方式，只得猜想他正在知道一些很超出常理的事情……

——应该让我来的，他的世界明明那么正常……我恨恨地用拳头砸地板。

那段记忆大概不长。他愣愣地垂下眼抱住膝盖，神色茫然；颤抖着的脚踝象牙一样光洁优美。

“你……”我欲言又止，说不在意他看到了什么是假的。

他转过脸，泪水从鲜艳的眼睛中夺眶而出，“不是你的记忆……也不是Geese的。”声音滑稽地瓮声瓮气。

我呆呆地看着他……我拿女人哭没辙，Kula一闪泪花我就束手无策由着她来；现在看来男人哭我也没有什么办法。“不是……？”

他抬手抹眼泪，之前糊了半脸的血迹因此祸害了整个脸，“……是我母亲的。”

——传闻中Geese抛下了他们母子……可是为什么他母亲的记忆会在这里呢？

我面前的人看样子没有心思想我想的问题。他在努力使自己平静下来，不论是挂着泪花的眼睛还是用力绷紧的嘴角都像在逞强。

“……想哭就哭个痛快。”我伸手抱住了他。

他靠向我的身体，“……母亲真的一点都不恨那个人。她接受自己的命运，甚至感激他们的结合带来了我……”声音含混不清，我低下头，看见了颤抖的下颌。

“……”

我拍了拍他的背，从口袋里翻出最后半包有点压扁的Salem Menthol，递给他一支，又拿出一支叼在嘴上。我们脑袋凑在一起点火，然后并排躺倒，看着天花板。

“K’，你有恋人吗？”他挪了挪身体，把脑袋靠在我肩上——说实话我有点担心这样烟会点着头发。

“你问这个是想作什么？”京和八神的脸迅速在我眼前闪过，我甩甩头想把他们赶出去，没有成功。

“不作什么。”他闷闷地回我，身体温暖而软绵绵。

我也闷闷地把烟和话语一起吐了出去，“大概算有吧。”

“你想他吗？”

像你想Terry一样？“……嗯。”我没有否认。

“那为什么不待在一起？”他锲而不舍。

“不想。”我有些烦躁。

“这样……那我懂了。”

“……你懂了？”

他又向我靠了一点，“嗯……一分开就想念，待在身边却让人绝望。”

我没说话。他的语气擭住了我，唆使着我相信他确实懂得什么……这我可不愿意。一个孩子而已，为什么……

“你觉得什么更能杀死人，是你爱的人不爱你，还是堆积如山的垃圾、糊着尿碱的马桶和下水道掏出来的一团团头发？”他慢慢地，自言自语一般地问我。

“这些有什么能死人的……再靠近我，你的金毛就着了。”

他翻身用肘撑着地面，笑了一下——短命的笑几乎瞬间就消失了，“……这些是不能，加上贫穷就能。”

——他记得那些艰难的折磨他的岁月，这当然没有什么可夸耀的。我的记忆仍然没有着落……如果真如他所言那么痛苦不堪，我还想要吗？

——还是说，我一直都侥幸期待着被忘却的时光里有我在不堪入目的现实中没有得到的美好？

“别那么贪心，”我压住心里的不是滋味，“你知道她爱你，这不够吗？”

“你说的对，K’，这足够了，”他顿了一顿，红色的眼睛透明得可以看穿脑子，“我也知道我爱你。”

“……”

我也用肘撑起身体，平视他的眼睛，心情复杂，“你还爱着别人。”

“你不是也一样？”他反唇相讥。

“哈，从一开始我就知道，你心狠手辣。”我想起他对我下刀子，居然手都没有抖一下。

“可是你又不在乎，这样就无法被伤到。”

我们对视着，又非常默契地把烟掐掉，抱在一起。这种混乱的关系为人所不齿，我不介意——事实上，正是因为彼此都清晰地知道，此地别过之后的人生路途再难有多少交集，才不必因要细水长流而畏手畏脚。用真心换盏，今朝有酒今朝醉；我们无比大胆，孤注一掷，想要把一辈子的运气与温存的缘分在此刻洋洋洒洒，挥霍殆尽。

“你很温暖，”他耳侧的头发蹭得我嘴角发痒，我轻微躲避又差点吃到嘴里，“他只会让我心碎。”

“破碎的心至少是敞开的，不是封闭起来。他握着钥匙，不是吗？”我的左手拍着他的背，年轻的还在抽长的身体，肌肉纤维都新柳一样欣欣向荣，“……我不会忘记你的。”

“你真敢说啊……Terry只会说，’如果够强，即使短暂分开也不需要牵挂对方’这种话。”

我有些想笑，又有些感慨。在唯一记得的一个记忆碎片中，我也是轻柔而坚定地安慰着仙拉姐姐，这和我理想中的自己完全不一样；可那个已经遐想了无数次的、揉合最彻底的火焰和最激烈的矛盾的我，再也没有办法和这样的自己说再见，也终于没有办法将这样的自己仅仅放在任何无法具化的意义中了。

“他这句话说的没错……即使以后不再见面，我在想到你的时候，还是会充满勇气吧。”

他抚着我的头发，咬住嘴唇……眼泪居然又砸了下来，天啊。

“别为这种事哭鼻子，小鬼。”我拿出哄Kula的耐心。

“……你接下来要去哪里？”

“跟Maxima汇合吧，多半会继续调查这批样本的去向。”如果Orochi一族有插手此事，会是一场恶战。

“那也许很快还会见面的啊。”

“你也要继续追踪？……这真是个悲剧。”

“悲剧？哦，好令人伤心啊，我还以为你会高兴和我联手。”

“悲剧是《俄狄浦斯王》啦。”

他涨红了脸，“我，我才不是——”

“别当真。只是对你来说，家很重要……或许比记忆对于我来说重要。”我定定地看着他，“你先回家去吧……去找Terry，立刻，马上就去。”

他回望着我，唇线生涩地嗫嚅了好一阵，却只吐出两个字，“……谢谢。”

事情本该圆满地告一段落，但我没有想到会在他之前碰到传说饿狼。

当然，不是我特地去找那家伙的，估计特地去找反而找不到。好像是上一秒还听见他讲电话：“……我不管，我要见Terry……”，接下来就被Maxima以Alba代表国际安全协会要召开什么大会为由揪回了南镇。

我在Pao Pao Cafe门口看见了坐在吧台的Terry，他也看见了我，眨了眨眼向我走来，“Hey，Pretty Boy！很久不见啊～”

我摘下墨镜，“你在这里啊。”

“嗯？我在这里有什么不对？”

“没什么。”那就好好在这里待着。

“喝一杯？”他对Richard比了比食指。

“我有事。”

杯子拦在面前，我正想绕开——

“你们在做什么？！”青年丢下旅行袋乒乒乓乓地冲过来，对着我兜头一拳，看来的确是风尘仆仆地赶回来的。我后退几步，用来招架的小臂隐隐作痛。

“Rookie？！”Terry吓了一跳，扔了啤酒一把揪过他，没头没脑地踹了一脚，“抱歉啊，你没事吧？”

Rock蜷着身子向地上蹲去，周围嘈杂起来；我一回头，看见了捋袖子准备上阵的京和故作冷淡拽着他的八神，还有目睹全程三脸懵逼的Whip，Kula和Maxima。

“啊哈哈，不好意思啊小孩子不懂事……”Terry显然搞不清楚阵仗，“今天是什么日子你们到的这么齐？”

“开会确定火焰使用规范章程，你也可以来听，Terry Bogard。”Alba迈进门厅，酒红色的西装笔挺。

“嘛……我就算了，会睡着的～”传说饿狼笑着揉揉头发，“你真的没事，K’？”

他身后已经站起来的Rock有些幽怨地瞪我一眼，我差点憋不住当场笑出来，“担心你自己吧。”

“嗯？我有什么好担心……嘿，Rock！你要拉我去哪？呜哇，你弄疼我了！喂……”

喜闻乐见地注视着两人的身影消失在门口，我回过头，另外两名火焰的使用者正在注视着我。

Fin.


End file.
